Swings and Ice Cream
by sheltie
Summary: A short little Ash/May friendship story. Minor Drew bashing.


**Swings and Ice Cream**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Pokémon at all_

* * *

**A/N: This one is leans more to Ash/May friendship than anything else.**

* * *

May looked totally shocked, but beside her was loud laughter. She turned to find her best friend, Ash, who was laughing his butt off. Now what was the cause of May's shock and Ash's laughter. Well, the two decided to go to a party that their friend Dawn was having. They met many friends that they both knew. May was hoping to find Drew and, well, get to know him better. Since she's had a crush on the green haired boy since like forever it seemed. Ash wasn't happy with that since he didn't like Drew at all because Drew always treated May like dirt when she tried to be nice to him or get close to him. But then at random times he'd be kind to her and hand out roses, which made May swoon just a little.

But when May found Drew she found him with his tongue stuck down someone's throat. That someone just so happened to be another guy. They looked like they were really going at it and it appeared that their next step was to find a bedroom for privacy.

"Oh man, this is too good" Ash said gasping for breath.

May felt tears sting her eyes. She couldn't believe it. Drew was gay. How could she not see it? She felt horrible for crushing on a guy who would never see her the way she wanted to be seen since he batted for the other team. She ran off in tears.

"Oh man" Ash groaned and ran after his friend.

/Scene Break/

May found herself in a park sitting on a swing crying her eyes out. She couldn't believe she liked a guy that wasn't even interested in the opposite sex at all. Her heart was broken and she didn't know what to do. She didn't notice Ash coming up and standing behind her. He gently took the chains of the swing and lightly rocked them back and forth.

"Ash?" May asked just knowing who was behind her.

"Just close your eyes May. Close them and relax" Ash said gently as he kept gently rocking the chains.

May sat upright in the swing with her hands grasping the chains and letting Ash push her swing. He did it in a gentle motion that soothed her. They said nothing as Ash pushed her.

May had her eyes closed like Ash told her to and it felt great. Just feeing the rocking, the swaying back and forth, the gentle wind breezing passed her caressing her skin and hair. Feeling like she could, float, fly even. It seemed to relieve her of her troubles. She barely felt Ash's hands on her back every time he had to push her. She knew they were there since they were so strong and firm against her back, but she was so lost in her world to even sense them at the moment.

"You know, this is a blessing in disguise" Ash said breaking the nirvana May was in.

"What do you mean?" May asked softly her eyes still closed.

"Well, even if Drew wasn't batting for the other team he isn't the kind of guy to be tied down" Ash said.

"What do you know?" May asked.

"May, I am a guy and I know that Drew is the player type even if he's not into girls. He's a guy that will love 'em then leave 'em. Plain and simple" Ash said.

"Are you sure?" May asked.

"I am May. I mean, he gives you those roses and acts all cocky like he can get anyone. It's just a sign of him being a player. That's mostly why I didn't like him since he was just toying with your feelings because he knew he could" Ash said.

"I am a fool" May said with a bowed head.

Ash grabbed the chains halting the swinging. He then moved and crouched in front of May. He tipped her head up so she'd be looking into her eyes.

"You are not May. You're not a fool at all. You thought Drew was the perfect guy for you. What happened tonight was a good thing. Now you are more aware for things and you won't be suckered in so easily next time" Ash said.

Tears leaked out of May's eyes and she wiped them away.

"How come you always know just what to say to me?" she asked.

"I am your best friend May, it's my job to know what to say to you when you need it the most" Ash said with a gentle smile.

He then pulled May into a hug and May hugged him back tightly.

"Thank you Ash" May said into Ash's ear.

"You're welcome May" Ash said.

They pulled away from one another.

"Want to head back?" Ash asked.

May shook her head.

"Okay, come on lets get some ice cream" Ash said holding out his hand.

May smiled and took Ash's offered hand.

Ice cream was always a staple for them both. Whenever they had a problem they talk about it then go out for ice cream. It was a nice way to end all things. It was a sweet ending.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: okay, that's the end of this one. Like I said before. More friendship than anything else. I just wanted to a nice sweet friendship one. Hope you like it even it's short. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
